Terra and Aqua in Love? (Revised)
by Bakoto Kenji
Summary: Anyone who has played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep has probably had a fantasy about Terra and Aqua being in love. Here's Part One about how that came to pass. As Terra and Aqua trained under Master Eraqus, Terra's thirst for power and jealousy for Aqua causes a rift between the two. As issues between them dwindle, the start of a journey other than Keyblade Mastery begins.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in the Land of Departure, a Keyblade Master Eraqus trained his two pupils. Terra, a strong young man with a desire for strength and power, and Aqua, a gifted and kindhearted female who could easily separate right from wrong. Both trained under Eraqus with dreams of becoming a Keyblade Master and fighting alongside their master._

**ERAQUS**: Again! Do it again!

_As they trained, Terra and Aqua thought they began a journey that would end with them being officially named Keyblade masters. Little did they know, an entirely new journey was upon them, one that would bring them closer together than they ever imagined._

**ERAQUS**: Very good, Aqua. Terra, do not put all of your strength into your strikes.

_And so, their unexpected journey began…_

**TERRA**: What am I doing wrong, Master?

**ERAQUS**: You are too obsessed with power, Terra. Any keyblade wielder with a thirst for power will only lead to their demise. You must remember this in order to be a master of the keyblade.

**TERRA**: Yes, Master.

**ERAQUS**: As for you, Aqua. I am very proud. You are improving more and more. If you stay along this journey, I know that you will make a finer Keyblade Master than me.

**AQUA**: Thank you, Master.

**ERAQUS**: That will be all the training for today. Dismissed.

_As they departed from the training grounds, Terra developed feelings of envy. He was jealous of Aqua's performance and skill, and thus strove to be a better keyblade wielder than her. Therefore, he trained in secrecy outside Eraqus's training session in the outdoors, using his strength and endurance to substantially increase his already impressive power. After three days of training in isolation, a training session in which Terra and Aqua would face each other in combat was underway. And the results of Terra's excessive training were about to be revealed…_

**ERAQUS**: Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners. Only truths, for when equal strengths clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!

_As Terra and Aqua clashed, Aqua became immediately overwhelmed by Terra's sudden increase in strength. Unfortunately, Terra's strength was too much for her to handle. Terra unleashed a barrage of mighty attacks and Aqua tried her best to defend. However, her keyblade snapped in two and she fell back onto the floor. Terra, seeing the broken keyblade, looked at Aqua and saw tears streaming down her face. Eraqus immediately stopped the session and interrogated Terra._

**ERAQUS**: What did you do, Terra?! How could you have done this?!

**TERRA**: I-I just wanted to become stronger! I've been training by myself for a while! I didn't mean to—

_Terra was interrupted by Aqua as she sprinted to her quarters and laid in her bed._

**ERAQUS**: That is all I need to hear! Go to your quarters! I will be there shortly to inform you of your punishment!

_Terra did as instructed, his head lowered in shame and frustration building inside of him. As he approached Aqua's room, he heard her crying consistently. He could have done as instructed and just went to his room. Instead, he knocked on the door._

**AQUA**: Go away, Terra!

**TERRA**: Aqua, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry, okay?

**AQUA**: Please just go away!

_Terra, knowing that there is no way to get through to her, went away. A few minutes later, Aqua rose from her bed and exited her room, only to find Terra standing a few meters to the left of her. She quickly turned her back to him and walked. Terra grabbed her arm and stopped her before she went any further._

**TERRA**: Aqua, let me explain.

**AQUA**: There's nothing to explain.

**TERRA**: Hear me out, please.

_Aqua, with no intentions of listening to his excuses, turned around and Terra removed his hand from her arm._

**AQUA**: I don't understand. Why did you hurt me like that? What did I do to you to make you want to do that?

**TERRA**: I didn't mean to. I just wanted to become stronger. I didn't know there were consequences that came with that.

**AQUA**: You're lying. Master Eraqus told you that power leads to your own demise. He warned you, but you didn't listen to him.

**TERRA**: I didn't know what I was thinking, okay? I was jealous!

**AQUA**: You were jealous? Of me? Why?

**TERRA**: It's because Master was complimenting you more than he was complimenting me. He'd always tell me what I'm doing wrong and always tell you how much you've improved. I just wanted him to tell me how much I've improved. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I'd never do anything like intentionally. I just wanted more strength. That's all.

**AQUA**: Strength isn't all you need to be a keyblade master, Terra.

**TERRA**: Yeah. I see that now.

_Terra, although feeling better confessing and apologizing, felt angry and frustrated knowing that power, which he absolutely loved to obtain, was not enough to be a master of the keyblade. _

**TERRA**: But how can I become a keyblade master if it's not enough?

**AQUA**: There's only one way you can become one.

**TERRA**: What's that?

**AQUA**: Do what you're told, when you're told.

**TERRA**: Is it really that simple?

_Aqua nodded in confirmation_.

**TERRA**: Thanks.

**AQUA**: And one more thing, Terra.

**TERRA**: What is it?

**AQUA**: The next time you break my keyblade, I promise you I won't be so nice about it.

_Terra laughed at that, even though it was a warning. Aqua laughed along with him. After laughing for a minute, they stared at each other._

**TERRA**: I swear I'll make it up to you.

**AQUA**: You could make it up to me tonight.

**TERRA**: How?

**AQUA**: There's a meteor shower happening late in the evening. You could go to the Summit and watch it with me.

**TERRA**: Okay.

**AQUA**: See you there.

_Aqua turned around and walked. Terra headed toward his room with a smile on his face._ _With a meteor shower approaching, their bondage up until this point has never been stronger. And their journey continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_The following night, Terra sat in the Summit waiting for the meteor shower to appear in the sky. Aqua arrived in the Summit not long after. _

**AQUA**: Hey, Terra.

**TERRA**: Hey Aqua.

**AQUA**: Sorry I'm late.

**TERRA**: Actually, you're right on time.

_Aqua looked up at the sky and saw multiples of shooting starts soaring across the horizon. As they gazed upon the shooting stars, Aqua slowly turned her attention to Terra, who was fascinated by the light show. Aqua smiled. Terra noticed this and turned his attention to her._

**TERRA**: What is it?

**AQUA**: Nothing, nothing.

_They both looked to the sky in silence as the meteor shower continued. Aqua broke the silence by asking a question while still facing the sky._

**AQUA**: Terra?

**TERRA**: What is it?

**AQUA**: Do you think we'll ever become Keyblade Masters?

**TERRA**: Of course. Being a keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. How come you asked?

_Aqua raised her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them._

**AQUA**: We've been training together for a long time, and we both have improved since our first day of training. But today, you told me that you were jealous because the master admires me more than he does you. It's because of that and the fact that you broke my keyblade that I started having these visions about you.

_Terra turned to Aqua, very curious of what she was thinking about him._

**TERRA**: What kind of visions?

**AQUA**: I was thinking about what Master Eraqus said about your obsession with power, and in my visions, you loved power so much that you would do anything to get it. And once you did, you would turn against the ones you love and the people you care about.

_Aqua faced him with an expression of concern, but Terra turned his attention to the ground in front of him._

**TERRA**: That's never gonna happen. I would never turn against you, or Master, or anyone else.

**AQUA**: If that we true, you wouldn't have trained in secrecy in order to get what you wanted. But you did, and you hurt me in the process.

_Terra turned back to Aqua._

**TERRA**: That wasn't my intention. Besides, I already apologized for that, Aqua. And I can guarantee it won't happen a second time since I now know what can happen if I try to obtain too much power again.

_Aqua, trying with all her might to believe him, looked at the ground in front of her._

**AQUA**: I wish I could believe you, Terra.

**TERRA**: You'll see eventually.

_Terra lied back onto the ground with his hands behind his head, making it easier to look upon the sky and see meteors continuing to fall._

**TERRA**: It was bad enough that I broke your keyblade. I can't imagine doing any more damage to you than that.

**AQUA**: Are you sure?

**TERRA**: Trust me. I'll keep your second keyblade in tact when you get it tomorrow.

**AQUA**: Alright.

_They continued to watch the meteor shower in silence until it ended. _

**TERRA**: The meteor shower's over. We should get back inside and rest for tomorrow.

_Terra got up and started to walk inside the building. After a few meters forward, he turned and noticed Aqua hasn't moved a muscle._

**TERRA**: Aren't you coming, Aqua?

**AQUA**: Huh?

**TERRA**: I said aren't you coming?

**AQUA**: Oh, yes.

_Terra gave a little chuckle._

**TERRA**: What kind of fantasy have you wandered off to?

**AQUA**: I didn't wander off. I just didn't hear you.

**TERRA**: Sure you didn't.

_The next morning, during the Personal Keyblade Identification Affair, Aqua was assigned to pick a new keyblade to wield. She picked one and named it Starbright, which was similar to her previous keyblade's name, Starlight. _

**ERAQUS**: As with your previous keyblade, you must hold this keyblade in front of you and recite the Personal Keyblade Identification Statement.

_Aqua, with her hands firmly on the blade's handle and arms outstretched while holding the keyblade upward, recited the Identification Statement._

**AQUA**: This keyblade is an extension of myself and an extension of my body. I shall keep it with me at all times and use it for the good of the people, and with it I shall protect the light which protects us from the darkness.

**ERAQUS**: I hereby name you as an official wielder of this keyblade.

_This concluded the Personal Keyblade Identification Affair. _

**ERAQUS**: It is unfortunate that your previous keyblade was destroyed in your combat with Terra. It was a tragedy I should have foreseen and thus prevented. Take great care of your new keyblade.

**AQUA**: Yes, Master.

**ERAQUS**: As for you, Terra. I expect that you will make more practical decisions from now on, for you have seen firsthand the results of your obsession with obtaining power.

**TERRA**: Yes, Master.

**ERAQUS**: I should hope so. For now, I shall train Aqua alone. Terra, you are free to leave. I will summon you when it is time for your training.

_Terra bowed and left as instructed._

**ERAQUS**: Before we begin, I must ask you something.

_Terra, who has left to his room, lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _

**TERRA**: Do what you're told when you're told…She makes it sound so simple. The thing is I've been doing that ever since I first started training. And yet, she is always a step ahead of me. And when I try to be as strong as her, she ends up getting hurt. How am I supposed to become a Keyblade Master, knowing that if I get any stronger, someone is will get hurt?

_Meanwhile, back in the training room…_

**ERAQUS**: No doubt that Terra thinks you are a stronger fighter than himself. That is why he has intentions of being more a more powerful warrior. However, he does not realize that every person has their own rate of growth, some growing faster than others. If he continues to stay along his current path, I want you to bring him to me immediately regardless of your location.

**AQUA**: Yes Master. But Terra is a strong person. He promised me that he wouldn't let his obsession with power lead to his own demise.

**ERAQUS**: I understand. But despite what he says, actions speak louder than words. Keep an eye on him. His promise he has made has yet to be kept. Now, let's begin your training.

_Later that day, Aqua came to Terra's door, which was open, and stood by the doorway._

**AQUA**: It's time for your training, Terra.

**TERRA**: Already? That was fast.

**AQUA**: It was basic training to get used to wielding my new keyblade.

**TERRA**: I see.

_Aqua then stared at Terra's face._

**TERRA**: What is it?

**AQUA**: Something's different about you.

**TERRA**: What do you mean?

**AQUA**: You look worried.

**TERRA**: I am a little worried.

**AQUA**: About what?

**TERRA**: You know, what with me getting strong and all that.

**AQUA**: I see. You shouldn't worry too much. Just do your best and you'll be a master sooner than you think.

**TERRA**: Or as you put it, do you what you're told when you're told.

_Aqua smiled as Terra walked past Aqua to the training room. Aqua watched him while continuing to smile._

**TERRA**: Oh, and Aqua.

**AQUA**: What is it?

**TERRA**: I was wondering if you and I could meet in the Summit tonight like we did yesterday. There's something I want to show you.

**AQUA**: Sure.

_Terra, having invited her to the Summit, walked away to the train with Master Eraqus. Aqua watched him while continuing to smile._

**AQUA**: Do what you're told when you're told.

_And with Terra, taking a step forward on getting closer to Aqua, the two of them continued their two difficult journeys, one to become keyblade masters and another yet unknown to them. _


End file.
